1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of playing a composite disk, such as a video disk, on which an analog video signal and a digital video signal have been recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
On ordinary video disks audio FM signals and video FM signals are recorded in frequency-multiplexed manner, the video FM signals in a band of approximately 4 to 14 MHz. The audio FM signals are recorded separately in two channels in narrow bands around 2.3 MHz and 2.8 MHz. In some cases, an EFM (Eight to Fourteen Modulation) signal carrying a digital signal having two-channel audio signals subjected to PCM (Pulse Code Modulation) is recorded in a band equal to or below approximately 2 MHz.
With conventional video disks in use, however, the maximum play time allowed is normally 60 minutes each side, making it impossible to ensure longer play time for moving pictures.